You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Once, just once Shuichi wanted to have a serious conversation with Yuki. He was going out of town on a tour…and he needed to know he would have a welcome home party after all of these years without one. Yuki/Shuichi fluff.


Title: You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello

Author: Dragonkat

Fandom: Gravitation

Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi

WC: 1,455

AN: Gravitation was my introduction into the world of yaoi, at least with manga and anime that are yaoi focused. Inspiration for this came from a Beatles song. Here's the second verse that I thought fit this relationship well.

_I say high, you say low  
You say why, and I say I don't know  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello

* * *

_

"YUKI…….!"

This wasn't working. Usually after about thirty minutes of his calls his gruff lover would come out to at least kick him across the room but Yuki was decidedly silent and locked up tight in his office. Shuichi had come home to this, and it hadn't bothered him until Yuki didn't come out for dinner and when he came a knocking to ask if the author was hungry he got a very rude and angry shout to be left alone and that Yuki didn't want to see him.

Shuichi pouted, flicking imaginary dust across the floor as he knelt in front of the door, whimpering a bit at the angry silence that greeted him with each call he gave to his lover. Yuki sure was mad about something. Maybe he had a deadline and was behind, or maybe his brother stopped by, Tatsuya always put Yuki in a foul mood, or maybe Tohma was trying to break them up again or maybe…

Huffing a sigh Shuichi retreated from the door and walked dejectedly to their living room, lying down on the couch and turning on the TV to give him something to do. There was any number of reasons why the author could be mad so Shuichi supposed he'd just have to wait it out see what happened. After all this time by Yuki's side the singer had learned that just leaving the issue alone was the best course of action, while still keeping a sharp eye on his lover. He couldn't have Yuki running away to New York again could he? No of course not, he wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if he did.

His ears perked up at the sound of one of his songs in an advertisement, and Shuichi eagerly watched the pretty, pretty lights on the television screen advertise Bad Luck's up and coming tour. And this time they were branching out, not just across Japan this time, but across all of Asia. It was a huge step for the band and Shuichi was ready to go. This tour signaled a break through with their band, that they were now on equal footing with some of the greats, including Nittle Grasper.

Shuichi was so excited about the tour…for the most part. The worst thing about the whole situation was that he would be separated from Yuki for a few months and that thought had almost made him call off the whole thing. He was going to miss his lover so much. But Hiro, his ever faithful and wonderful friend, had sat him down and said this was an opportunity for both of them. Being separated would be hard but Hiro said that learning from his experience with having Ayaka as a girlfriend, living so far away, was that even though the distance was hard at the end of the day, when you get to say 'hello' to that person you love, it made all the agony of being apart bearable.

"So think more about saying hello than goodbye Shuichi," his guitarist said softly, patting his shoulder before leaving to get lunch.

And that's exactly was Shuichi was going to do. He was going to go on this tour and call Yuki every night. Then at the end of it he would come home and the two of them would fall into each other's arms and their love would be that much stronger because of the separation. He would focus on the 'hello' of their relationship…not the 'goodbye'.

_Hmm that would make a good song_, Shuichi thought with a smile.

He watched the commercial end and the talk show on that channel come on. The singer slowly flipped channels, doing nothing but killing time until his lover came out. The commercial for their tour came on again on another station and Shuichi realized he needed to tell Yuki about his tour, they still had a couple of weeks but he needed to get the author used to the idea so that Yuki would still be here in the end. His lover had a bad habit of running away…maybe Shuichi should chain him down.

Mmm, Yuki tied down…that long body stretched out naked, pale and beautiful.

Shuichi blushed vividly and stared down at his tenting pants, hands covering his growing erection and looking around for any paparazzi wanting to get a shot of him in a compromising position…like having a boner and no one to help him with it. The singer heaved a sigh, erection dying down as he glanced at the hallway leading to Yuki's office, wishing he knew what was wrong so he could help.

It was midnight and Shuichi woke up with a start, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was on static now, which probably started after the Nittle Grasper video he put in to watch ended. He rubbed his eyes, looking up and seeing a dark looming shadow in the corner.

He gave such a loud, girlish squeal at the sight that Shuichi worried he might have woken the entire city.

"Brat it's just me," a deep, rough voice drawled.

"Yuki," he cried happily, going from frightened to overjoyed in a heartbeat.

The author walked gracefully out of the shadows, coming to sit on the couch, turning off the TV as he went. Shuichi sided up to him, like a puppy seeking attention from his master. He got a pat on his head for his efforts and Shuichi was willing to do anything for Yuki right then, just for a little loving. The singer dove in, curling tightly to Yuki's side, snuggling up tight, head resting on his lover's chest, listening to his thumping heart, already writing a song in his head to capture the beat.

"I'm going to be going on a book signing tour soon," Yuki spoke up slowly.

Shuichi lifted his head, saying nothing, knowing over reacting or putting up a fit would have Yuki closing himself off again, so the singer would be unnaturally patient, hoping that they could be happily together until they were separated because of their jobs.

"When are you going?"

"Two weeks."

"That's when I'm leaving on my tour."

"I know."

"Eh? But I haven't told you yet."

"Tohma told me."

"Oh…ano…eto…where are you going?"

"Kawasaki, Yokohama, Nagoya, Kyoto, Osaka, Hiroshima, Fukuoka, then over to Hong Kong and then – "

"Hey I'm going that route too."

"…"

"Yuki?"

"I know."

"Eh?"

Yuki turned to him then, grasping his face with both hands, leaning in. The author's lips were dry and chapped, that always happened when he worked for a long time…and yet the kiss was still so warm and heart stopping. Shuichi whimpered quietly, crawling into his lover's lap to get closer, hands on Yuki's broad chest as they kissed. His lips fastened on the author's lower one, sucking and nibbling it gently, giving the same treatment to the top one. Yuki gave as good as he got and he had Shuichi panting and hard in seconds, rocking gently in his lap. His lover pulled away after several passionate moments and the singer whined in distress.

"I hate saying goodbye," Yuki murmured against his lips.

"Nani?"

"I hate saying goodbye Shuichi…so I won't."

The other's voice was so soft, so gentle…like it got when he admitted something that was hard for him to do…like the first time he said he loved Shuichi. A soft whisper in the singer's ear as they cooled down from a rigorous lovemaking. If Shuichi was interpreting this right…this was huge…Yuki was admitting he didn't want to be away from him so he had planned a book signing to follow every step of his tour.

"You never had a problem saying goodbye before Yuki. I always had to push to say hello when you kept saying goodbye to me."

Yuki gave him a humorless smile, understanding what he was saying, that it was only because of Shuichi pushing himself into Yuki's life that they had gotten to this somewhat blissful state they were in, around all the other drama of their lives.

"I'm realizing it's less painful to say hello," the author murmured, holding him close.

Shuichi was sure his face would split in two from his huge smile, knowing that they had just taken another big step in their relationship.

"I love you Yuki."

"I know Brat."

"Take me to bed."

"With pleasure."

In the morning Shuichi was late for his recording and Yuki was late for his interview, as they had slept in from a long night of passion. But it didn't matter, nothing would ruin this idyllic mood. When they parted ways they didn't say goodbye…they didn't need to. They'd be saying hello soon enough.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

This will probably be one of the few Gravitation stories I do. While this manga still holds a very near and dear spot in my heart, I'm just not as into it as I was before. Still it's a fun fandom, and I never grow tired of Shuichi's goofiness.

TTFN


End file.
